theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 113 - I Was a Teenage Snellie! Transcript
(The episode begins where Gary, Snellie and Lary are on the exercise wheel exercising until SpongeBob came and make them go off the exercise wheel) SpongeBob: Exercise time is over, Gary, Snellie and Lary. We don't want you getting too thin. (Picks up the squishy petball) Here little guys! (Throws the squishy petball) Fetch! (Gary, Snellie and Lary slithers after the squishy petball and SpongeBob looked at his watch and sits on the chair reading a newspaper. Then one morning when the sun rises SpongeBob was sleeping on his chair snoring while Gary, Snellie and Lary got the petball) Gary: We've got the petball, SpongeBob! Snellie: You can wake up now! Lary: Yeah! SpongeBob: (Wakes up from on the chair) Huh? What? Good job, Gary! Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. SpongeBob: (He jumps to Pick up Gary) I love you, Gary. (Hugs Gary then he starts scratching him) Gary. Gary. Gary. Gary. Gary. Gary. Gary. Gary. (Gary purrs as he slithers up to SpongeBob tickling him) Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Down boy! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! (Just then, all 20 snails came inside the pineapple house by slithering through the snail door) Boss: Hey! Light wit! Are you ready for another playdate inside the pineapple? Gary: For what? Daniel: The best playdate ever Boss has invented to play inside SpongeBob's house! Little Dollar: It's going to be fun! Yo-yo: Yes. Would you care for you, Snellie and Lary to join us on the playdate or what? Snellie: You mean this weekend, we're having a playdate? Lary: If we do that, who's gonna take care of us snails? Gary: (Got off of SpongeBob) Yeah. We don't have any owner to take care of us. Pat: Ookyoo! (Then Squidward is knocking on the door outside as Gary opens the door and saw him along with his 22 snail-friends) Squidward: (To Gary) Would you please stop slithering on my garden using your snail-trail!? Snellie: Squidward, can you take of Gary and the other snails and me this time? Squidward: I don't know about this? I started to train you, Snellie not take care of you. Gary: Yeah but you have to take care of Snellie this time. Squidward: I don't know, Gary. Last time I took care of you, I was outside relaxing and didn't listen and you got sick for three days on a three day weekend. Gary: And you and SpongeBob got nejected by a Snail-Plasma instead of me. Lary: Yeah. Things are gonna change right about now. Pat: Ookyoo! Victoria: Yes. Please take care of us while there's no monsters around this weekend. Mary: What do you say, Squidward? Will you take care of mwa melsee? Squidward: Of course I can. I don't know what mwa and melsee means. Petey: It's simple. Allow me to describe that language. You see. Mary the Snail speaks French and English and so does Billy the handsome Snail. Billy: Yeah. Si-magna-feak. My Language. Muffsies: Wouldn't it be cool if Boss speaks French? Boss: No I can't speak French to my girl Mary I am her Ex-boyfriend and she spends more time with that Runt. Spike: We've been haunting for boy snails who falls in love with other girl snails. Dan: I'm sure SpongeBob will show you the instructions again for you, Squidward. Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! SpongeBob: Squidward! Hi! Squidward: You mean... If I take care of all of you 23 snails SpongeBob and Patrick will be gone all weekend. Foofie: Actually, Mr. Tentacles the yellow sponge and the sea star had a promotion for Mr. Eugene H. Krabs for the weekend. Squidward: As in not here for three days? Mary: Oui, that'll be fun! Micheal: But you already said no right? Squidward: I always say no. Eugene: Hey don't feel bad, Squidward. All of us snails have to stick together back at the Snail-Clubhouse. Squidward: I'd changed my mind. Those two chatterboxes deserve a weekend away. SpongeBob: So you'll take care of Gary and his Snail-Friends? Great! Let me show a little Snail-Care again. (He took Squidward inside his house and hands him a list to take care of Gary and his Snail-Friends) Squidward: What is that list? SpongeBob: These are the list of things you have to do to watch carefully over Gary and his Snail-Friends while Patrick and I are gone to do a promotion with Mr. Krabs. Make sure you do each and every one. Squidward: Sure it's enough? Boss: (Slithers to Squidward) Eh. Course it's enough, Big Nose. And don't forget to feed us snails while we're hungry. Squidward: I will. Patrick: (Comes inside the pineapple house) Hey SpongeBob! C'mon! We gotta get to Mr. Krabs' house! Somebody needs help! SpongeBob: Coming Patrick! See ya, Squidward! And remember not to forget my instructions will you? Squidward: I get it, SpongeBob I get it. I'll take good care of Fred. SpongeBob: Gary. Squidward: Yeah that's what I said. (SpongeBob went outside with Patrick as the two went on the road to Mr. Krabs' 3451 Anchor Way House) Ha! They're finally gone! I can have this day all by myself. Sweet Sue: Ahem. You forgotten about the list SpongeBob gave you. Edward: Yeah you're suppose to follow SpongeBob's instructions while we snails have a playdate. Penney: Every owner in his house has to follow their rules to do what they say when they say. Black Snail: Rocky too. He's a Hermit Snail and not a rock. Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Squidward: But how? All I said was this is going to be the best three day weekend of my life. And I'm going to do all the things I can't normally do because of SpongeBob. Besides I don't need this list. (Throws away his list SpongeBob gave) Rocky: He hasn't even done that if I we're him. Snellie: But Squidward, don't you even have a pet to take care of like me? Squidward: No worries, Snellie who needs that list anyway? I'll be taking care of you snails in no time. (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to Mr. Krabs' 3451 anchor way house where Mr. Krabs is singing a song) Mr. Krabs: (Singing) Me daughter lies over the ocean! Me daughter lies over the sea! (Suddenly there's somebody knocking on the door and Mr. Krabs went to answer the door) SpongeBob: Hi Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs: (Singing) Ohhhh... Bring back me money to me! Patrick: What' ya singing about? Mr. Krabs: Oh It's a song about I use to sing when I was counting money. Anyways I need your help boys. SpongeBob: What's the promotion about helping you anyways, Mr. Krabs? Mr. Krabs: It's me dear daughter Pearl! They're must be something wrong with her I just know it. Patrick: Pearl? What happened? Did somebody threw a snail plasma at your house? Mr. Krabs: Yeah something like that. Pearl: (Off-screen) DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDY!!! SpongeBob: It's Pearl! Patrick: She's in trouble! Mr. Krabs: We're coming princess!! (SpongeBob, Patrick and Mr. Krabs hurried and ran right upstairs toward Pearl's room) Pearl: (On her bed while her stomach growls) Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! SpongeBob: (Comes in Pearl's room) Pearl, Look at you! Never better! Pearl: (Goes into transformation her eyes grew into eyestalks like Gary's) AAH!!! (Stands up as her feet and legs disappear, her flippers and arms disappear and she grew her snail body) What's happening to meeeeeeeee... (Her shell grew as her clothes got ripped up)... ooooooooooooooow!!! Meooooow!!! (She is now a fully whale snail now) Mr. Krabs: (Comes in Pearl's room and saw her as a teenage snail) Pearl this is terrible! I'd payed $30.00 for those clothes!! Although that went you were a new born. Pearl Snail: Meoooooooooow!! SpongeBob: It's worst than I thought. Pearl was a teenage Snellie. I was turned into a snail one night. Until I get help from Squidward but he got scared. Patrick: You mean you was a Teenage Gary? Pearl Snail: Meooooooooooow!! Mr. Krabs: There's that snail-plasma stuck in her nose! SpongeBob: Don't worry, sir. I can fix this! (He pulls out the snail plasma out of her nose as he throws it out of the anchor house and into the Treedome where Sandy lives through the glass) Oops. Pearl Snail: Meow! Patrick: The Snail-Plasma is heading toward Sandy's Treedome. Mr. Krabs: Oh no. SpongeBob: Let's go! (He, Patrick and Pearl Snail went out of the anchor house where Mr. Krabs lives and headed toward Sandy's place which is the Treedome. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts back to SpongeBob's Pineapple House where Squidward is feeding Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Rocky, Boss, Dan, Spike, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Petey, Muffsies, Foofie, Mary, Billy and the Black Snail some Snail-Bites and some snail po from their foodbowls) Daniel: Hey thanks for those delicious snail-bites you've just brought, Squidward. Pat and I go crazy about Snail-Bites. Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Squidward: What about, Gary? He's gone crazy about Snail-Bites. Daniel: Uhhh. I ment from the commercial pat and I are in with other owners. Pat: Ookyoo. Eugene: They're really good food and treats for us snails to eat. Gary: Hey guys let's get back to pllaying our playdate inside SpongeBob's house. Let's play a game of tag while we're at it. Snellie: I love playing tag! Gary, Lary and I will be it! Lary: Everybody run so we can tag you! Black Snail: Super fun and friendly! (All 23 Snails began playing tag except Squidward while he's sitting down on the couch reading the newspaper. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to Sandy's Treedome where Sandy has got a Snail Plasma on her chest as she woke up from her bed and went to the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror) Sandy: Why is there a shot on my chest? Hey it's a Snail Plasma. I never seen one of those befor... (Gets strange and feeling funny as the power line goes threw her ears and Sandy goes into transformation while her heart started to pound) SpongeBob: (Comes in the tree house along with Patrick and Pearl Snail while wearing water helmets on their heads) Sandy? Sandy: (Meows as she grew eyestalks like Gary's then her feet and legs disappears, her paws, hands and arms disappears, her tail disappears, she grew her snail body and rips up her clothes and she grew her shell on her back) Meooooooooooooow reoooooooooooooooooooow! Pearl Snail: (Slithers to Sandy who's now a Squirrel Snail) Meooooooooooooow!! Patrick: Hey! Sandy has become a teenage snail too! SpongeBob: If we become a teenage Gary nobody can turn these two girls back to normal. Patrick, We've got to change them back to their old selves again. Patrick: Before one of us can turned into snails like Gary and his Snail-Friends. SpongeBob: I'll get the Snail Plasma out of her chest. (Does so as he pulls it out of Sandy's Snail Chest) Got it! Patrick: Maybe we should go tell Squidward about this. SpongeBob: Yeah let's take Sandy and Pearl to him. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts back to SpongeBob's Pineapple House where all 23 snails are playing a board game) Rocky: C'mon Patrick needs a new pair of shoes! (Rolls the dice on the game board) Little Dollar: Well what do you know. Lucky 7. (Rocky moves his man 7 squares) Muffsies: Totally awesome moves. Our turn! Mary: The Girl Snails go next. Snellie: I'll roll the dices! (Does so as she rolls em on the board) Sweet Sue: Ooh 12 spaces. (Moves her man 12 squares) Victoria: All right! The Finish Line! Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Dan: Aww man! Girl Snails always wins. Spike: Yeah. Especially for the purebrad snail. Squidward: (Walks toward all 23 snails) And everybody knows that purebrad snails who are girls are at the most highest precision! Like my snail Snellie here. She's way better than the boy snails like Gary and all of you mondrill mutts. Yo-yo: Thanks for reminding us boy snails, Squidward. Daniel: Look! Even Boy Snails can do best too! Foofie: Of course, sir. Not just for girl snails. Pat: Ookyoo. Edward: Yes indeed. When we boy snails and girl snails come together we'll have a complete marriage on valentine's day. Penney: He's right. Us snails have to stick together as friends in love I suppose. Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Boss: I need my advice that this particular feeling is that three days have passed and the weekend is almost over. Billy: And it's almost night fall. (Just then, SpongeBob and Patrick came back inside the pineapple house) SpongeBob: Gary! I'm home! Gary: It's SpongeBob! He's back from the promotion. Snellie: Squidward, you better distract him and Patrick! Lary: Yeah. Please? Squidward: Alright alright. (He walks toward SpongeBob and Patrick) Hey you two idiots! What's going on? Patrick: Squidward, we would like to do a favor. What are you doing? Squidward: Well, uhh... Just uh checking up on the 23 snails for ya. SpongeBob: What a great neighbor you are, Squidward. Squidward: Uh yeah that's... yeah. (Then Sandy Snail and Pearl Snail slithers inside the pineapple through the snail door) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Sandy Snail: Meow. Pearl Snail: Meow. Patrick: Screaming never solves any problems! SpongeBob: We can't turn Sandy and Pearl back to normal! We need your help! Squidward: Sandy? Pearl? Need my help? Patrick: Yes. (Then all 23 snails slithered toward SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward) Gary: What's the problem, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Gary, Something's wrong with Sandy and Pearl! Look! (Snellie, Mary, Sweet Sue, Pat, Victoria, Muffsies, Pearl Snail and Sandy Snail screamed happily) Snellie: The teenage owner girl snails are so cute! Can we keep em? Please? Can we huh please!? Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Boss: Girls can be so pretty when the owners who are girls turn into snails like us. SpongeBob: I know! It's all because of the Snail Plasma I had in my pocket. (Takes out a Snail Plasma shot out of his pants pocket) We need an antidote! Fast! Patrick: Once you turn the shot knob into antidote maybe they'll turn back to normal. SpongeBob: Patrick that's brilliant! Gary: What are we waiting for?! Petey: Do it already? Micheal: Turn them back to normal! Squidward: Can you believe this?! (Takes the Snail Plasma shot out of SpongeBob's hand. SpongeBob picks up Sandy Snail and Patrick picks up Pearl Snail. Then Squidward took a shot to change Sandy and Pearl snails back to their old selves) Muffsies: Yeah you got it, Squidward! Lary: Go! Go! Go! Victoria: Stab em, Squidward! Sweet Sue: Go, Squidward Go! Mary: Yeah you can do it! Daniel: Go Squidward! You're the man! Gary and Snellie: Yaaaaaay! (But Squidward stabbed and nejected SpongeBob on the nose with a Snail-Plasma) SpongeBob: Ouch. Uh Squidward, You nejected me with Snail Plasma. Squidward: Well you made me do it. (Tries to get the Snail Plasma out of SpongeBob's nose but it's stuck) Oh great. Now it's stuck. Patrick: I got it! (Pulls out the Snail Plasma out of SpongeBob's nose until it got stuck on his tummy) Ouch. Snail-Plasma's on my tummy! (Squidward removed the Snail-Plasma out of Patrick's tummy) SpongeBob: What's gonna happen to me? Squidward: Oh nothing it's just a little Snail Plasma. Patrick: I've been stabbed by a Snail Plasma!! Nooo!! I'm gonna turn into a snail now! It's already happening!! (Runs slowly into the kitchen while off screen until he got into transformation off screen as he becomes a starfish snail now) SpongeBob: PATRICK!!! Oh no. Not my best friend too! Starfish Snail: Meoooooooooow. Sandy Snail: Meow! Pearl Snail: Meow! (All 22 Snails screamed happily as they slithered toward the starfish snail) Gary: A Starfish Snail! Black Snail: Now that's scary! Rocky: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Billy: Starfish Snail! Half Starfish Half Snail. Muffsies: Soooo cute! Mary: Melsee! Petey: Yeah! Starfish Snail: Meow. Squidward: Ohh how touching. I'm gonna go home and throw up. Good night. (Does so) SpongeBob: Squidward, wait! The Snail Plasma! (Rubs his nose) Squidward: Trust me, SpongeBob. Nothing's gonna happen to you. You're fine! (Close the door outside at night) Starfish Snail: Meow? Sandy Snail: Meow? Pearl Snail: Meoooow? Micheal: I'm still not so sure about this. Are you sure you're gonna be okay, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Don't worry about it, little guys. Squidward says I'll be fine. He knows everything. So are you hungry? Victoria: We sure do, SpongeBob. Sweet Sue: We're really hungry. Pat: (Jumps with a glee) Ookyooooooooo! Gary: (Jumps) Meoooooooooow. Snellie: (Jumps) Meooooooooow. Lary: (Jumps) Meoooooooooow. (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to SpongeBob pouring cans of Snail-po into their foodbowls but realized he's too nervous to bring em too all 23 snails so he decided to eat them all up he likes them all in one flavor. And SpongeBob brings all the foodbowls which are empty and puts em down in front of all 23 snails) SpongeBob: There you go! Eat up little guys! (All 23 Snails realized that their foodbowls are really empty) Boss: Hey! Yellow guy! Are foodbowls are empty! Spike: Yeah. We all know it's empty. Dan: Did you eat em all up, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Sorry boys I... couldn't control myself. (Burps) Meow. Why did I just do that? Am I cracking up!? Mary: Oui, you're perfectly fine to me, SpongeBob. Eugene: Yeah! No need to worry. Pat: Ookyoo. SpongeBob: Yeah. Yeah, Squidward's right. I'm fine. I'd worry to much. It's all in my head. I feel tip top. (He started to run slowly toward the bathroom when all 23 snails slithered fast toward the bathroom) Snellie, you're getting... (In Slow motion)... A lot faster. (All 23 Snails slithered toward the bathroom first and showed SpongeBob the mirror) Edward: Take a look in the mirror. Penney: Make sure you're alright. SpongeBob: (Looks in the mirror then echoes) Look at me! Never better! (Yelps. He goes into transformation) I'm Okay. Squidward said I'm fine! Aah! (His eyes grew into eyestalks like Gary's and shrieks) Gary! I'm fine! (All 22 Snails gasps except the Black Snail) E..... you see! (Drops down on the floor. His arms disappear) That's okay. I'm lefty anyway! (His legs and feet disappear) AAAH! Now I don't have to buy those new shoes! (His body stretches like a snail's body) Ooh eee... AAH! I take it back, Little guys! (His hump grows as his pants turned upside down like a shell) Something is wrong with meeeeeee... (Smiles) ...ooooooooooow!!! (All 22 Snails but the Black Snail covered their eyes and peeked and saw that SpongeBob is a fully breaded snail now) SpongeSnail: Meow! (Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Petey, Muffsies, Foofie, Mary, Billy, Rocky and the Black Snail screamed happily and excitedly and they slithered toward SpongeSnail and petted him) Meow. Meow. Boss: What happened? That yellow guy is a fully breaded snail now! Dan: This can't be, Boss. SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy and Pearl looked just like us snails. Spike: Talk about serious and ridiculous! SpongeSnail: Meow! Meow! Gary: Let's take the four teenage snails to Squidward to see if he can take care of them! All Snails: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (Cut to Squidward on his bed inside the bathroom with his clarinet Clary) Squidward: I hope I never see another teenage snail again. Good night, Clary. (Then somebody rings the doorbell and knocks at the door from outside) Who could that be? As if I didn't already know. (He gets out of bed put on some robes and slippers and heads toward the door. Gary opens the door from outside Squidward's house) Gary: Hey, Squidward! Squidward: Yes? Snellie: There's something wrong with SpongeBob and Patrick. Lary: Yeah. They have become just like us snails. See for yourself. Squidward: What do you mean see for myself? Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Yo-yo, Little Dollar and Rocky: Look! Squidward: Look, nothing. I already told SpongeBob and Patrick. They're gonna be just fi-aah-haah-gaah haah haah?!! (All 23 Snails shows Squidward SpongeSnail, and Starfish Snail) SpongeSnail and Starfish Snail: Meow! Squidward: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! SpongeSnail: Meow. Meow. Starfish Snail: Meow. (Sandy Snail and Pearl Snail Slithers besides SpongeSnail and Starfish Snail) Sandy Snail: Meoooow. Pearl Snail: Meoooow! Squidward: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Runs back inside and closes the door behind him while panting) SpongeBob? Oh Neptune! What have I done?! (Gasps and picks up the Snail Plasma) It's all your fault! (Throws it away) Okay okay okay okay. Get it together, Squidward. SpongeSnail: Meow! Meow! Squidward: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Runs to get a board and hammers the nails onto the door then looks behind and saw Sandy Snail through the window) Sandy Snail: Meow! Meow! Meow! Squidward: AAH! (Went toward the window and puts lots of pranks by hammering them with a hammer and nails then steps back but gasps) Pearl Snail: (Brushes through the window breaking the planks) Meeeeoooow! Squidward: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Runs toward the closet) None of this would be happening if I only took care of 23 snails. (Looks down and peeks out that the Starfish Snail is under him) Starfish Snail: Meow! Squidward: AAAH!! AAAH!! (Runs out of the closet) SpongeSnail: Meow! Squidward: AAAAAH!! (Runs around the ceiling the walls screaming as SpongeSnail, Starfish Snail, Sandy Snail and Pearl Snail watched him) SpongeSnail: Meow! (Squidward screams and runs this way) Meow! (Squidward screams and runs that way) Meow! (Screaming and meowing continues from inside Squidward's Tiki Head Island as it started to shake and dance scaredy) Boss: Emergency minovers, Fellas! Get out of the way! (All 23 Snails slithers and runs away very fast as Squidward's house got flipped over and the glass shatters from inside. Everything inside Squidward's house got broken and torn inside and Squidward got up and notices that he has a snail plasma shot on his nose) Squidward: Uh-oh. (Cut to all 23 snails, SpongeSnail, Starfish Snail, Sandy Snail, Pearl Snail and SquidSnail with a full moon singing a song on the fence. "Blow the man down") Gary, Snellie and Lary: Meow Bb, meow C, meow Bb, meow G, meow Eb . SpongeSnail: Meow G, meow Bb, meow C, meow Bb, meow G . Starfish Snail: Meow Bb, meow C, meow Ab, meow G, meow Ab, meow F . Gary, Daniel, Little Dollar and Yo-yo: Meow Bb, meow C, meow Bb, meow G, meow Eb . SpongeSnail: Meow G, meow Bb, meow C, meow Bb, meow G . SquidSnail: Meow Bb, meow C, meow Ab, meow G, meow Ab, meow F . Gary, Mary, Billy, Muffsies, Petey and Foofie: Meow Bb, meow C, meow Bb, meow G, meow Eb . SpongeSnail: Meow G, meow Bb, meow C, meow Bb, meow G . Sandy Snail: Meow Bb, meow C, meow Ab, meow G, meow Ab, meow F . Gary, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward: Meow Bb, meow C, meow Bb, meow G, meow Eb . SpongeSnail: Meow G, meow Bb, meow C, meow Bb, meow G . Pearl Snail: Meow Bb, meow C, meow Ab, meow G, meow Ab, meow F . (Then Fred Rechid Peeks his head out of the window and saw all the snails singing loudly) Gary: Meow Bb, meow C, meow Bb, meow G, meow Eb . Fred: Will you clam up!!? (Throws his boot) SquidSnail: Meow Bb, meow C ... Arf! (Yelps) knocks him, Boss, Dan and Spike off the fence Gary, Snellie, Lary, Rocky and Black Snail: Meow Bb, meow C, meow Bb, meow G, meow Eb . SpongeSnail: Meow G, meow Bb, meow C, meow Bb, meow G . Boss, Dan and Spike: Meow Bb, meow Bb, meow Bb, meow Bb, meow Ab, meow G, meow Ab, meow F, meow Eb .. (Fade to black) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL 2 Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! King Neptune: And I'm King Neptune! Gary: It's summer in Bikini Bottom! And we're having a festival with everyone in Bikini Bottom town! King Neptune: My friends and my son Triton and I can't wait to see all the people and their goods this year! Gary: I wonder how SpongeBob and his friends can stay as snails forever. Well 5 of them at least. Gary and Snellie: Next! "A Summer Festival Adventure!" See ya then!!! Category:List of season six transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts